Grease Individual Series Finale
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: There is no summary for this one. Otherwise there will be spoilers. Please read and positive review! And by the way this is Danny's story. I just couldn't figure out the title without spoiling it.


**This is the last story of the individual series! Please give positive reviews and please don't judge me into writing some wrong things because I don't know what else.**

Danny came home from school noticing his parents sitting at the table in the kitchen.

He asked, "Why you guys home from work too soon?"

His dad stood up and sighed, "Son, your mom and I were having a discussion. I got a new job."

Danny looked confused. "Wait, what about the one you have now?"

"It's temporary son."

"Your father found a perfect permanent job," his mom said.

He asked, "That's good! But why aren't you both excited?"

"Honey," his mom explained, "There's something we need to tell you…"

Then more than a minute later, Danny stormed out of the house angrily and really upset.

He sat at Frosty Palace alone thinking about what came over him. He can't stop thinking about it at all.

He groans to himself and Vi came over and asked, "Need anything Danny?"

"I want a chocolate milkshake, a polar burger with a a side of arctic fries," Danny replied.

Vi was about to write but then said, "You get that order when your upset. Something wrong Danny?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know…"

Then he explained it all and Vi felt bad.

"Oh no Danny. I'm sorry about that."

"Please don't tell anyone! Ok? I don't want to get them upset."

Vi nodded. "I won't say a word. I'll get your food and it'll be on the house. Alright honey?"

"Thanks Vi." Then he sat and waited for food.

Over a week, Danny barely said a word to anyone except Sandy for a little bit which really worries the gang. He sits to eat alone away from everyone. And at Frosty's away from everyone as well. He started slacking more on his grades and he refuses to talk to anyone. Every time they try, he walks away ignoring.

Sandy and the gang were completely worried. They never seen Danny acting like it before. Not even one bit.

Soon at school, Sandy decided to talk to him. She went to Danny and asked, "Hey Danny? Can we talk?"

He looked at her and then said, "Yes."

Sandy asked, "Is something wrong Danny?"

As he was about to reply, he felt a tear slip from his eye and quickly wiped it. She has never seen him sad or in tears before.

"C'mon." He urges Sandy to come to somewhere that's private.

She asked, "What's going on Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath and explained and then Sandy looked at him in shock and tears.

"No… I can't believe it." She starts to cry and hug Danny putting her head on his chest. He hugged back crying a little.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to get them upset," Danny begs and Sandy nodded.

They've been like that for a long time until the gang showed up.

Kenickie asked, "What is going on?"

Danny looked at them and then walked away wiping his tears. And Sandy looked at them through tears and walked away as well.

"I am really really worried about Danny!" Marty said. "He barely talked to us in days."

"Yeah, now Sandy too?" Kenickie said surprised.

"Maybe they're breaking up?" Doody asked.

Kenickie asked his friend, "What made you think that Doody?"

"I don't know. Well maybe they did?"

Putzie realized, "Maybe he's right."

"We gotta talk to them," Kenickie suggested and they follow Sandy.

As soon as they caught up, Rizzo asked, "Sandy? Why did Danny break up with you like that?"

Sandy looked at her confused. "What? No. That's not what you think. We aren't breaking up."

"Then what is going on? Why are you sad?" Putzie asked.

She replied, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" They asked confused.

"Because I can't, leave me alone," Sandy said crying and ran off leaving them still confused.

"Maybe someone died?" Sonny asked breaking the silence.

They look at him with a blank expression on their faces.

Then later on, the gang decided to get Danny to tell them what is wrong. They tried everything to get him to crack, but nothing worked.

Then they sneaked into Danny's house before he came. As soon as he walked in, he noticed them and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Jan shut the door and blocked it and Marty blocked the kitchen door, Putzie blocked the bedroom door, Frenchy blocked the bathroom door. And everyone else blocks the whole house.

Kenickie said, "Danny. We wanna know what is going on. And we're not letting you out until you tell us. Danny, we're your friends. Please just tell us. You told Sandy. But why not us. Please Danny."

He looked at everyone who are very deeply desperate. Tears rolled down his eyes and he sat on the couch near him.

"Can you all please just go away and leave me alone. I am not even in the mood to talk right now!"

Sonny asked, "Is this about not wanting to be a T-Bird anymore?"

Danny then shouted, "No it's not! It's not like that at all! I just don't want to talk about it with you guys. I don't even want you all to be upset with me!"

"Upset with you?" Jan asked.

He looked at everyone and said, "Please go away! Flake it off and leave me alone!" Then he leans forward on the couch burying his head in his hands upset.

Kenickie then finally gave up, "Alright everyone. Let's just go and leave him be."

Everyone slowly walked out except Kenickie.

He took a glance at Danny and said, "You know, if you don't want to hang out anymore or ever, that's fine."

"No Kenicks, it's not like that," Danny sighed.

Kenickie came back and sighed, "We're best friends Danny. We tell each other everything. Please tell me what is wrong. We can still be friends."

Danny took a deep breath and explained everything. After he was done, Kenickie frowned and a tear escaped his eye.

"No…" Kenickie sighed and wrapped his arms around Danny in a brotherly way. "Why does this have to happen?"

"That's why I don't want them upset. Please don't tell them anything.

Rizzo came in and shouted, "Hey! We're waiting for you to drive us!"

Kenickie shouted with more tears escaped his eyes, "Rizzo! Not now!"

She stood there in shock. She never seen her boyfriend cry before. She has never seen him cry like ever before.

"Kenickie. Why are you crying? Did you two get into a fight?" Rizzo asked.

"No Rizz. It's nothing. See ya later Danny." He stood up, combed his hair and walked out.

She looked at Danny in confusion and then follows Kenickie. She asked, "What did he say?"

"I can't tell you. It's a brother to brother secret."

"With Sandy too?"

"She's his girlfriend and they tell each other everything," Kenickie sighed. "Look, we gotta leave him be."

Rizzo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Then a few days later, Kenickie went to talk with Danny along with Sandy and said, "Even though you don't want to tell them, but you can keep the secret either. You gotta tell them."

"He's right Danny," Sandy said feeling sad.

Danny just nodded agreeing.

Then later on, Kenickie and Sandy invited the rest of the gang to Danny's house and they were excited to finally find out what was going on. They all sat in the living room together and Danny finally spoke to the gang the news.

"Alright. I gotta tell you all what's going on. I never wanted to you all because you would get upset." Danny took a deep breath thinking that he can't believe he is saying this.

Then ten seconds later after he said it, they frowned and looked down or in tears. Sandy tears and Kenickie quickly wiped his tear trying to be cool. Frenchy leaned into Marty's shoulder sobbing hard as she tears as well. Jan hugs Putzie crying really hard and he hugs her tight crying as well. Sonny, and Doody just sat there frowning and putting their hands over their eyes. Rizzo just looked down and a tear slipped out.

"Why?" Doody asked.

Danny replied, "I already told you. My old man needed a permanent job. So we're moving to Arizona."

"I can't believe this," Putzie said upset.

"What are we going to do? You're the leader Danny!" Frenchy sobbed.

Danny then sighed, "I don't know what to do. I never wanted to go!"

"Can you convince them to stay?" Sonny asked.

"I can't! The problem is that his job right now is temporary and if he doesn't get a job around here soon, we won't have enough money to pay bills in this house. All we can afford now is to move. Besides, the house is going to be demolished because we don't have a will or anything. This used to be my grandparents house. But when we moved in they left a will before they passed away a while ago. Unless there is some miracle or anything that would help stay for a while longer and dad finds a permanent job here."

Marty asked sniffling, "Does your father have to get laid off?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"What about your job?"

"Doesn't pay much Marty. Neither was my mom's," he replied.

Jan asks bawling and hiccuping as if she can't breathe, "Do you really have to go?"

He sighed sadly, "I'm afraid I have to Jan."

She cuddles into Putzie crying like a child.

"Aw Jan. Don't cry. It's ok." Danny came over to the couple, sat down next to them on the couch and hugged Jan.

Doody asked, "But what about graduation? We made a promise that we would stay together before graduation, and during graduation, and even after graduation. We would keep in touch."

"I will keep in touch," Danny replied. "I don't think I'll be back for graduation."

Rizzo still looked down asking, "How long have you kept it from us?"

"Over a week."

"How come you haven't told us?"

"I didn't want to upset you guys. I don't want to have the gang fall apart because of me."

They all fell into silence. It was all quiet except for sniffles and hiccups.

Danny sighed and continued to hug Jan.

The gang all sat together in a silence for a long long time. Even till the middle of the night. It was curfew and the gang were about to go home. Putzie took a worn out Jan out to his dad's car. Doody wraps his arm around a tired and teary Frenchy and took her to his car. Marty and Sonny took Kenickie and Rizzo to their car. And Sandy and Danny decided to sleep on the couch because she doesn't want to leave him at all.

It was a couple days later and the gang did the best they could just to stay with Danny till he moves.

Then Putzie finally had an idea.

"How about we can make your parents let you stay? Maybe I can fake being sick or something."

Kenickie replied, "That's a good idea Putz, but I'm not sure a cold would keep Danny from moving."

"Unless it's cancer…" Putzie said with a wink.

Kenickie gave them and agreeing or cool idea look.

Then the day before the move, Danny went to his parents and said, "Hey! Mom! Dad! I gotta tell you something!"

His mom said packing a bunch of boxes, "What?"

"I can't leave! I gotta take care of Putzie! He has cancer! And no one would help take care of him. I'm his only hope!"

Dad asked shocked, "What kind of cancer?"

"He has… Lekimina… Something like that…"

His dad said correcting him, "It's Leukemia. And I kinda know what your pulling. You're trying to stay are you?"

"No," Danny shook his head chuckling looking at his dad's serious face. "Yes," he finally said telling the truth.

"Son, I know you really want to stay, but we're moving to Arizona whether you like it or not."

Danny sighed getting angry. "Fine. Fine. You know what! It's not fine! I really want to stay here! I want to graduate with my friends! We made a pact to stay together! We look out for each other and I am the leader! Now I don't know what to do! I don't want to leave anyone! Not even Sandy! I'll live in someone else's place if I want to!"

Then he walked away upset leaving his parents in shock and sadness.

Later that day, Sandy walked him to Frosty Palace. The gang has planned a small private party there and Vi closed up shop just for the night because they wanted her to join.

As soon as they walked in, the noticed the gang sitting in silence but with light smiles on their faces with a cake on the table.

"Hey guys," he said. "What is this?"

"We decided to have a small party just for you Danny!" Kenickie said.

Sandy says smiling, "We got wonderful goodbye presents and a cake! And Vi closed the restaurant and turned it into a private party."

Danny looked at the beautiful cake and read it.

"'Odd luck Danny'?" He asked confused.

They all looked to see the "G" and corner of the cake missing.

Marty noticed chocolate on Jan's lip corners and scolded, "JAN! I TOLD YOU NOT YET!" And Jan sank low scared. Putzie wrapped in arm around her knowing she didn't mean to do it.

"It's ok Jan. It's my party, and it's alright if you already ate," Danny chuckled.

They all sat then eating in silence.

Danny sighed, "My last meal here with you guys."

"Oh don't say that Danny," Frenchy squeaks with tears falling from her face.

Sandy laid her head on Danny's shoulder.

"I remember when I was a little kid, I would hang out at Frosty's on the weekends and get ice cream," he said.

Vi smiled, "Oh I remember it! You always had birthday parties here!"

"I remember that!" Kenickie agreed. "I was there. And this one time that we were on a baseball team when we were seven. Little league?"

"Oh yeah! I remember! It was you and me and Putzie on the team!" Danny said surprised.

Kenickie laughed, "Remember when Putzie accidentally broke a window while we practiced."

"That was my window," Danny said smiling.

Putzie just said, his cheeks turning red. "I couldn't help it. I have wrist problems."

They all laughed.

Sonny asked, "Remember that me and the guys were next door neighbors. We known each other in the playpen."

"I remember that!" Doody chuckles.

Putzie tried to remember but couldn't. "I don't remember how I met you guys. I think I was the youngest."

"I do. Danny took care of you Putz because you were the very youngest of the group," Kenickie said.

"I actually remember that we met Jan in kindergarten," Putzie flashes back.

Danny finally remembered, "Oh yeah! It was you and me in the same class with her."

Then Jan remembered. "Oh yeah! We met over a sandwich!"

"We couldn't find a place to sit and we sat with you and you shared a sandwich with us," Danny said.

"That was very long before Rizzo took me under her wing," Jan said eating her fries.

"I remember we were nap time buddies, snack time buddies, and playtime buddies. You, me and Jan," Putzie said.

"I remember one day I refused to take a nap at all and when I wanted to play with building blocks and a stupid kid knocked it down," Danny remembers once more.

Putzie remembered, "OH YEAH! I also remember that Danny hit the kid for doing that and got a time out."

"I remember that we met Rizzo and Frenchy," Doody remembers. "We were all in the 4th grade. Same class."

"Rizzo was a rebel and still is," Danny said, "She actually took someone's picture and cut it up to pieces."

Rizzo groans, "Oh please don't remind me. That idiot called my picture the worst picture than any. I had to go at it!"

"What about when you dared Jan to eat a bunch of twinkles at once," Danny asked.

She thought for a second and then says surprised, "Oh yeah! I remember! I was actually surprised her stomach was really strong!"

"She actually ate her whole birthday cake at her party when it was supposed to be for all of us," Sonny chuckles. "Remember that?"

They all thought and were like, "Oh yeah! I remember. Etc."

"I remember that Danny dared Sonny to go into the girl's bathroom," Jan laughs.

Sonny's face turned red with embarrassment. He whined, "Don't tell them that!"

"And Doody had to help get him out of there without anyone seeing," Jan finished.

Doody then shouts, "Oh yeah? I remember that when we went to a carnival, and us guys went onto a ferris wheel and Putzie was too scared to look out!"

"I was afraid of heights Doody, and I still am," he said slowly.

Marty then spoke up, "I remember when I met Danny! That was when I transferred to the middle school. I had a crush on you Danny!"

"How come you haven't told me," Danny asked surprised.

"I was too shy."

"What about Frenchy? Anything you remember about her Danny?" Jan asked trying not to leave Frenchy out of this.

"I remember that day we hung out and I accidentally spilled soda all over her hair."

Frenchy remembered. "Oh, I was really upset over that."

"Remember the day you met Sandy again at the pep rally?" Jan asked. "Your face was priceless Danny!" Then she laughs.

"That day was the day we will never forget," Rizzo said smiling.

Danny said one last thing he remembers, "I remember I won the drag race after Kenickie got hurt."

"I remember that, and Putzie pushed the car door on his head," Doody said and Putzie shouts, "God! Fine! I am always the clumsy one!"

They all laugh and Kenickie gave him a brotherly side hug.

"I remember that I changed for you Danny," Sandy finally said.

Danny sighed, "How can anyone forget? That was the day we made a pact just to stay together."

They all have sad light smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll never forget you," Danny said. "I promise that I won't."

"I wish that you wouldn't move Danny," Marty said with tears in her eyes.

Kenickie didn't want any sadness and tears at the party. He said, "How about that you can open some presents Danny?"

Danny asked surprised, "Presents for me?"

"Yep!"

The gang all put presents on the table.

"I don't know where to start," he said excited.

He opened Putzie's present first, it was a baseball that they won when they were Marty's which was a gold chain necklace without anything on it. Just a chain to remember her. Then Frenchy's present to him was a black comb and grease gel. And Sonny gave him a toy car because there was nothing else to give him. And Doody gave him a comic book. Then Jan gave him a giant lollipop. And Sandy's present a kiss and a long hug.

Then Rizzo and Kenickie were the last to give him a present.

"So me and Kenickie and I chipped in to give you this," Rizzo said and gave him a present.

Danny took it and opened it. It's a photo album. All different memorable photos of him and the gang. One was where when Danny and Kenickie were in a playpen together. Another was when he, Kenickie, Putzie, Jan, and Frenchy playing. And another was when Sandy was kissing Danny on the beach where they met.

He looked at them and then tears come down from his eyes. He immediately wiped them and Frenchy smiles, "It's ok Danny. Let it all out if you want."

He looked at her and lets his tears fall. Everyone else's tears fall down as well.

They all sat in silence until it was time to go. It was nearly midnight and the girls were all really tired from all of this.

"Hey Rizz? Wanna sleep over at my place?" Frenchy asked tiredly.

"Sure. Wanna come girls?" Rizzo asked.

Sandy shook her head, "I'm gonna spend a little more time with Danny."

"I'll come," Marty volunteers and went to them.

"Jan you coming?" Rizzo asked.

And Jan nodded rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Come along baby girl," Rizzo smiles gently and lets Jan stand up and rest her head on her shoulder as Frenchy puts her hand on her back walking out after kissing and hugging Danny.

Then the guys all left hugging Danny and Kenickie and Sandy accompany him home with his presents.

The next morning, the gang all came over early to see Danny before he moves. They all felt really sad about it. Danny never wanted to go. He really wanted to stay but couldn't.

And one by one, they gave him a long hug until Sandy was the last. Then finally the gang gave I'm one last huge group hug before he leaves.

Everyone starts to cry as Danny went into the car. As soon as the car started leaving, he waved goodbye sadly.

Then just about 2 minutes he left, the gang all sat in his vacant living room waiting a few hours until the people will come and destroy it. Putzie was playing with a ball being bored and sad.

"I can't believe he's gone you guys," Doody whispered.

Sonny sighs, "And the house will be destroyed…"

"I wish none of this ever happened," Jan says with tears falling down her face again.

Rizzo hugs Sandy who is still crying.

"At least I still have you guys," Sandy sighed.

They all nodded. But then Putzie threw the ball accidentally to the chandelier which made a crack in the ceiling making the whole chandelier fall onto the coffee table along with a tiny box which was tied along with it as the glass parts broke into a million pieces.

Kenickie looked at it and then Putzie and yelled, "YA PUTZ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THAT!"

Putzie just yelled back, "WELL IT AIN'T MY FAULT!"

Marty went over to the tiny box and picked it up. She opened it and a piece of paper is folded into it. She took it out and read it. That piece of paper happens to be the Danny's grandparents hidden will!

"You guys! THIS IS IT! IT'S THE WILL!"

Rizzo looked at it and then too the ceiling and said. "I guess they wanted to hide it up there."

Doody shouted excited, "Wait! This can help keep them here and pay the bills until his dad can find a job!"

And Frenchy squeaks, "And the house won't be demolished because they own the house!"

"OH MY GOD! WE GOTTA GET HIM!" Kenickie yelled also and took the will and ran to the car.

The gang all scrambled trying to fit into Kenickie's "Greased Lightning."

"STEP ON IT KENICKIE! C'MON!" Marty yelled.

Kenickie stepped on the gas petal and started to go as fast as he can.

Putzie shouted, "You know you're gonna go to jail for speeding? Right?"

"I don't even care! We're getting my friend back!"

"YOUR FRIEND?" Rizzo screamed.

"OUR FRIEND RIZZO! BUT HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Doody yelled.

"OUR BEST FRIEND! BUT HE IS LIKE MY BROTHER!"

Putzie yelled, "BUT HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER TOO!"

"GODDAMMIT I LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHERLY BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! SO PLEASE LET ME DRIVE!" Kenickie drove as fast as he could to catch up to them.

"Too fast Kenickie!" Jan yelled holding onto Putzie.

"Do you see a moving truck Kenickie?" Sandy asked.

"Not yet!" He replied.

He's been going down highways nearly getting everyone into a car accident. The gang held onto each other trying not to get into a horrible accident. Until he finally saw a truck.

"GUYS! I FOUND THE MOVING TRUCK!" He yelled.

"KEEP GOING!" Sonny yelled back.

He speeds a little more up till he reaches the truck.

Kenickie screamed, "GUYS THIS IS IT!"

Everyone started screaming also really excited.

As soon as he changes lanes to get next to the truck, he notices that's not a moving truck.

"THAT'S NOT A MOVING TRUCK! THAT'S A HOSTESS TRUCK!" Kenickie yelled getting furious.

The gang groans and Jan yells happy throwing her hand up in the air, "YAY!"

Kenickie speeds up to around 70 miles per hour to get past it and they finally see a moving means Danny is nearby.

"IT'S THE MOVING TRUCK!" He yelled and the gang cheers.

He speeds up to get past it.

"Do any of you see Danny's car?"

They looked around and Frenchy yelled, "I SEE IT!"

They looked and found his parents car. Kenickie changed lanes once more and speeds up to them.

"DANNY!" The gang yelled calling him and getting his attention.

Danny was sitting in the back of the car with a photo album in his arms feeling sad. But then he heard noises.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!"

He looked around and noticed "Greased Lightning" coming toward them. He gasped. They were following him.

"Kenickie?" Danny asked confused. He asked his dad who's driving, "Hey dad? Pull over!"

"Why son?" He asked pulling to the side of the road and stopped and Kenickie stopped behind them.

Danny replied getting out, "It's my friends."

He ran to them and asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"This happened," Marty replied giving him the will.

Danny took it and read it.

"We found it in the chandelier!" Doody said.

He read it and then yelled, "MOM! DAD!"

They ran over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Anything alright?" His mom asked.

He shouted really excited, "They found it! LOOK!" He gave them his grandparent's will and they read it.

"This shows that we own the house! This would mean we won't move to Arizona after all!"

They looked at it and they hugged his son.

"C'mon! We're going back!" His dad announced.

The gang cheers jumping up and down hugging Danny.

Afterwards, they stopped the workers from about to demolish their house and then the gang helps putting everything back to where it was.

Danny picked up Sandy and spins her around giving her a kiss.

"Welcome home Danny," Sandy said chuckling and Danny grinned that he is glad to be back with the gang again.


End file.
